1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for electrical storage element groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical storage module for a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is configured such that a plurality of electrical storage elements having positive and negative electrode terminals are arranged side by side and connected in series and in parallel by connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent electrical storage elements by connecting members.
An electric vehicle or the like requires an electrical storage module having a high voltage and a high output in some cases. In such cases, a plurality of electrical storage element groups each formed by laminating a plurality of electrical storage elements may be arranged side by side and connected in series (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-37988).
In an electrical storage module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-37988, a plurality of electrical storage elements are connected in series by connecting electrode terminals of adjacent electrical storage elements in a lamination direction by busbars and connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent electrical storage element groups by connecting members having a first shape (see FIG. 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-37988).
In the electrical storage module having such a connection structure, the connecting members having the first shape for connecting between the adjacent electrical storage element groups are necessary as many as the (laminated) electrical storage elements constituting the electrical storage element groups. Thus, there have been problems that cost is high and the electrical storage module is heavy.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connection structure for electrical storage element groups reduced in cost and weight.